Problems Of A Crush
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: A little one shot about how Simba and Nala confess their feelings as cubs! Please read and review


Disclaimer: Lion king is Disney's not mine

Awwwwoooooooooooo! Dear readers! It's me The Lone Wolf back on the hunt and scenting blood! But Lone Wolf what blood do you smell? The smell of a new story! That's right readers it's my second one shot story to get me going for the big one again! I base this one more on quality than quantity not to mention that the new story is going to be considerably different with a nice ringing Lone Wolf theme to it! Well the moon is full the air is cold, The Wolfs in Yorkshire so let the tale be told! Enjoy faithful readers and !

The problems of a crush

There was no doubting that there was more to life than playing with her best friend now. Nala realised something had changed but she couldn't quite figure out what at first.

After a while she came to the conclusion that she had a crush on Simba. The butterflies only arrived whenever he was around and nobody else seemed to get them around him.

It was official she had a crush on him but she wasn't sure how he felt about her.

This was a tricky situation, if she told him he may be grossed out and not want to play with her again. If she told him and he rejected her the air would be awkward between them and she would lose her best friend. Nala was stuck.

She sat with her girl friends and tried to work out what to do. The more she thought about it the further from an idea she came. Then came the self esteem issues that plagued Nala.

She wasn't as pretty as the other cubs. Nor was she as smart or funny. Nala was simply Nala the tag along. The friend of a friend. The creamy cub to make the others look nicer by comparison.

Nala's friend Lisa not for the first time that day waved her paw impatiently in front of Nala's face.

Nala snapped out of her trance and focused her attention on Lisa.

"Nala is something wrong you keep zoning out?" Nala nodded slowly clearly elsewhere. Lisa waved her arm in from of Nala's face again. Again Nala snapped out of it and tried to concentrate on Lisa's face but found her attention slipping.

Lisa finally gave up trying to work out what had her friend so distracted and decided on another tactic.

"So who is he?" Lisa asked carefully. Nala blushed shaking her head frantically.

"No one!" she exclaimed embarrassed.

Lisa nodded her head triumphantly.

"So tell me who this no one is then Nala seeing as though you can't lie for all the wilder beast in the savannah" Lisa grinned

Nala sighed defeated, she quickly checked to see if anyone else was listening to them. Nala whispered into Lisa's ear.

"Ok you have got to promise not to tell him" Lisa hid the mischief in her eye well.

"Ok I promise I won't tell _him_" Nala failed to hear the emphasis on the word.

"Well he's the prince of the pride" Lisa giggled wildly drawing the attention of the group. Nala desperately tried to quieten Lisa down.

"So Nala's got a crush on Simba!" she yelled loudly causing Nala to blush.

But it wasn't the fact that it was shouted out that made her blush, nor was it the fact that her crush had been revealed. No what made her blush was someone had said his name.

They had said Simba's name. The name that sent quivers down Nala's spine.

The group of lioness's immediately cast a watchful eye over the nervous males.

"So when are you telling him?" Lisa asked quieter. Nala reddened and mumbled a non understandable sound. After being bombarded with a number of _tell us _and_ spill it_s Nala told them the truth.

"I'm not I'm too scared." The lionesses all rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile not far from the lioness cubs sat a lion cub with his eye darting to the girls and back again. Simba kept noticing one lioness in particular. His long term and best friend in the whole world. Simba had defiantly noticed a change with Nala. She smiled at him a lot more these days and she was always giggling. Sometimes he even caught her looking at him and blushed when she realised he'd noticed. It was all very strange for him when he was trying to figure out why he too felt slightly more nervous around Nala.

Simba kept pace with his friends unusually quiet. Something Giza one of Simba's close friends noted.

"You ok Simba?" Simba gave a quick but unthought-of response.

"Im fine Nala" he smiled widely and realised what he had said. Giza hitched a wicked smile on his face as he punched Simba in the shoulder.

"Hey im not your _girlfriend_!" he teased causing Simba to blush. The other boys watched Simba's sudden flush of colour with great interest.

"Hey Giz I think he has a crush on her!" One cub yelled in a delighted tone.

Simba flushed redder staying quiet.

"Haha! Look at his face he does!" Simba played with a stray leaf on a rock with an embarrassed smile splashed on his face.

"When are you going to tell her?" Simba shrugged his shoulders.

"Your not are you you're a scaredy cat!" The cubs all started chanting "Scaredy cat scaredy cat!" Simba felt a pain building in his heart. If Nala ever found out about this she probably would think he was a coward. Simba felt a prickling feeling in his eyes but refused to cry.

"I am not in fact I'm going to do it now!" he exclaimed angrily. The silence that followed was one of admiration as Simba marched over to the girls confidently. His confidence however was faux, Simba's brain was screaming for him to run and he felt his heart beat rapidly.

Two of the girl cubs looked up catching sight of the boys, a spattering of giggles ripped through the air taking more of Simba's rapidly diminishing courage.

"Well Nala now's your chance; the _love_ of your life is coming over!" Lisa squealed causing a very embarrassed Nala to blush. Nala looked up and noted that Lisa wasn't just teasing he was heading directly towards her looking terrified. Had he overheard her? Was he now coming over to ask her deeply humiliating questions or just to reject her? Nala's ears flattened, she quickly tried to control her rapidly heating face. She greeted him shyly.

"Hey Simba you look err nice" it wasn't a lie he did look nice but she was too scared to tell him what she thought, part of her was saying run and hide. Another was saying just tell him he's cute!

Simba smiled the mischievous smile he had especially for her. The girls all sighed watching Nala's goofy grin back.

"Simba I err I think that you erm… I mean you and I are err well what I mean is-" Whilst Nala struggled to find the words Simba took a breath and blurted out bluntly and bravely.

"Nala I like you! Like more than just a friend" Nala fell silent. Simba blushed as the boys brayed loudly catcalling and jeering. Nala's friends nudged her subtly reminding her they were waiting for her answer.

Simba realised it had been silent for a good few minutes and turned to leave completely humiliated and heart broken. Nala saw the tears hidden in Simba's eyes and bounded on him nuzzling his chest tightly.

"I really really like you Simba, your so cute and funny and brave, what girl could ever resist you!" Nala hugged him tighter letting him know of her deep seated love for him. The crowd dispersed feeling awkward leaving the two happy cubs to share their first kiss with one another. The first of many that would occur before their first cub together.

**How was it? Sorry IanTheShaf I know you don't like crowds watching the romantic bits but I love em can't help myself sometimes I'll try to make a compromise in the big story! REVIEWS! Remember faithful readers I need feedback or im screwed! I'll get to work on the new story as soon as possible but remember stay safe, stay brave stay strong. And don't forget where im from or who my fav readers are lol you 2 know who you are ;). Ones a lady the others a erm well an Ian lol! Thanks for reading my faithful readers! This is The Lone Wolf signing off for the night have a good night from clear skies to the hooooooooooooooooooooowling wind!**


End file.
